Fairy Tail Fairy Tale
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Disney Princess? How about...Fairy Tail Princess? JerZa,RoWen,LyVia,NaLi and Graylu! Let me know what you think! sorry bad summary! Chapter 5 Update! Gray X Lucy! Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1:Jellal x Erza

Fairy Tale Fairy Tail

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not Own Fairy Tail!

English is my second language

.

.

.

.

.

.

JerZa:The Mermaid Tail Tale

RoWen:The Forest princess tail tale

LyVia:The beauty and the beast tale tail

NaLi:The apple and the dragon tale tail

GrayLu:Midnight princess and her prine tale tail

.

.

.

.

Ch 1 the mermaid tail tale

Sunday morning is coming,Jellal fernandes the most famous artist on Fiore,Crocus are going to Magnolia beach,he decided for have a relax.

RIIINNGGGG RIIIIINGGGGG

Jellal phone rang.

Jellal:who's it is?  
Phone:Hey bro! This is me! Gray!

Jellal:Oh! Gray! How long we haven't meet!

Gray:yea,where are you right now?  
Jella:Magnolia beach

Gray:Funtastic! I'm there too! I was on Ice Cream bar with Natsu and Lyon Course

Jellal:How Funny! Are you have a girl yet?  
Gray:I have fiance,Lucy Heartfilia,you know?

Jellal:Really!? She's the most beautiful drawer's and painter's! And she's singer too?

Gray:Yep! She and me are stop have duet sing, we want to spend time together!

Jellal:How sweetie! Are Lyon and Natsu have?

Gray:yea! The most top model,Lisanna strauss are Natsu's fiancee and most top swimmer's Juvia lockser are Lyon's fiancee

Jellal:Cool I wish I have one

Gray:Hheheh..Okay Jellal! See ya! My Fiancee call me!

Jellal:Bye!

Jellal end his contact with his best friend,Gray,in past they're best friend,and it was end when Gray going to America,Natsu are move to Chinense,and Lyon was move to Larvine,Jellal shook his head,he had a crush with a scarlet haired girl's.

**Flashback:**

**The end of soccer club training for the grand final with Sabertooth academy, Jellal hope he could beat Sting eucliffe,the most cocky boy on sabertooth academy.**

**When jellal thinking he was collide with a scarlet-haired woman "eh! Sorry ma'am!"he say "I-It's ok"Jellal feel his heart skip-beat as he looked the beauty,her scarlet hair,her eye with glasses,curvy body "um,May I know your name?" "HEY! YOU! SCARLET! HURRY UP!"say Aquarius, "Ah! Ok aquarius! See ya!"she waved her hand and go.**

**End Of Flasback.**

Jellal sighed.

JELLAL P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked to the sea,I open my clothes and start swim, "JELLAL!"say someone,I looked up saw a raven haired boy, age round 20,beside him was a blonde girl with a summer hat,the raven haired boy's mas hug the girl's shoulder and waist "Gray! Great see you here!" "and? You not glad see us?"say a salmon haired man and the silver haired man.

I looking up "Yo Gray! Natsu! Lyon!"say Jellal "Whom he Gray?"ask the blonde woman "My childhood friend! Jellal fernandes"say Gray "Oh! A pleasure to met you! I am Lucy!"say the blonde "Me too,I'm Jellal."I said.

SPLASH!

I saw a tail "Mermaid?"I say "M-Mermaid?"ask Gray "Yea! I saw a green-leaf cloured tail! And big!" I said.

I look a shade in a pool's rock's "Who's there?"I ask "D-Don't get near! I'm afraid!"say the voice "I promise! I won't hurt you!"

ERZA P.O.V.

As I look fernandes walk towards me I very afraid,actually in Past I was human,but it chage when I met Bacchus.

**Flashback:**

**I got up on my table,saw Bacchus "Erza,c'mon! Why can't you accept me for being your boyfriend! I'm perfect! Handsome,Cool,rich"Bacchus has confess to me,but I don't accept is cause I know, Bacchus has girlfriend, Cana Alberonaa.**

**"WHY CAN YOU ACCEPT I REJECT YOU!? YOU BASTARD!" I said my emotional as he confess 23 time "That your decided scarlet! Minerva!"say Bacchus,OH NO! Minerva is the famous mage! In this world magic are allowed,I use Titania but...Minerva?!**

**"What Can I do for you?"say Minerva "chage this girl to mermaid!"say Bacchus "NO!"**

**To late...**

**End Of Flashback**

I was a mermaid now "SCARLET'S!?"say Fernandes,I couldn't believe he remember me!? "Y-Yes It's me..." "Are you.. a mermaid!?"he was shock "Y-Yes,Minerva was chage me! UGH! I HATE THAT GIRLS!"I yell "Calm down!"

I couldn't believe...how can I cry infront of him? "don't Cry I will bring you to the edge!"he said,I blush hard and shook my head, "I can swim by myself"I said.

He bring me to his Friend.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"So,that what happen"say Gray, "The Chage mermaid's spell only could break with the first love kiss"say Lucy "FIRST LOVE KISS!?"Erza jolted "Yeah,"say Lucy "Only that"say Lucy again "whom your first love?"Erza couldn't say it "Say ah"Lisanna say "Why?"say Erza

"Ah" "ah?"

GULP!

"I-I..." "My first love is Jellal"  
..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Froze.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Ehhh!?"They was really shocked,Jellal even froze "Okay! We're decided! Kiss her Jellal!"say Juvvia

GULP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehen Erza didn't have any time for answer,she feel Jellal lips on her.

A light came for both,Lucy hugging Gray,

_The spell already broke_

Erza Look at her feet "im Human!"Erza happily "Thank you Jellal!" Erza kiss him once again "Uhm,New couple are here"say Lyon smirked "Oh Lyon! Shut Up!" "Sooo...? are we're double Honeymoon?"ask Juvia "Realluy okayyyy!"say Lisanna and Lucy.

"I don't know that you love me too..."said Erza "me too."

.

.

.

.

END OF LITTLE MERMAID VER SAKURASHADOWSFC

Soooo how it was? Sorry I'm Indonesian,not very good at english! Next chapter would be Romeo X Wendy,Aurora's story! It will chage! hehehe!

Okay RnR?


	2. Chapter 2:Romeo X Wendy

Chapter 2 RoWen Forest Princess

SakuraSFC-Hey there! I'm back

Romeo-Why you make Wendy in Aurora's stories?

SakuraSFC-Just...

.

.

.

Think better?

Romeo-*spechless

Not Own Fairy Tail!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Prince Romeo!"Call his maid,carpico "What?" "Your brother are looking for you!"say Taurus "Okay! Just wait a minutee!"say 's the younger boy of Crocus Kingdom,he has two brother,Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.

Romeo was fourteen years old,his brother was about 19 "What make you slow little brother?"ask Gray "Sorry Gray-niichan,I got to dress up,by the way what happen?"ask Romeo "We're going to Sky Kingdom,they invite us for wendy's birthday"say Gray cooly "Wendy? Who the hell?"ask Romeo "OMG! You didn't know Wendy Marvell!? She's the youngest of the Sky Kingdom! She has two sisters! Her age is 13 now" "ooo...I have heard about Sky Kigdom,but I never knew the kingdom's child"say Romeo.

Gray let out a sigh "so,we're going or not?"ask Gray "Of course! You moron!"say Natsu "Whatever,just say to Igneel and Macao we're already go okay Carpico?Taurus?"Ask Gray,Gray fullbuster is the most popular boy's on the girl's,Gray has NEVER interested to them,Gray has a stalker named Juvia Lockser,the princess of the Water Kingdom.

~At Sky Kingdom~

"Lisa-nee where is Lucy-nee?"ask the blunette, Lisanna,her older sister look at her,smiling "In the ground! With Plue and Carla,"say Lisanna,Wendy nodded and walk to the Kingdom's ground,the most large ground,Wendy like playing there,is beautiful garden,a much of flower are there,and has a bonzai,sakura tree,ume (plum),nanohana (rape blossom),tulip,tsutsuji (azalea),shibazakura (moss pink),aisurandoo popii (Iceland Poppy),murasaki hanana (orychophragmus),rose,Akasia,alium and many more! Heartfilia's Marvel's Strauss's family was rich,Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia already die.

In the ground was are pool's the LARGE pool's,this time,in Wendy's 13 birthday,they invited all friend except Juvia Lockser,she's dark mage,stalker of Gray Fullbuster,has a big mouth,coquettish,even though Juvia was beautiful with her blue hair and the dark eyes.

"Lucy-nee!"say Wendy "ahhh! Wendy! What happen?"ask Lucy as she bring plue and carla in her hand "when the party's strat?" "Ehm...at... 05.00"

TING TONG!

"ah! First guest! Coming!"say Lucy ran "Take care of plue and carla"say Lucy to Wendy before she leave Wendy.

CLICK

"Eh? A-Are we too early? Or too late?"ask the raven haired man "Oh! Noo...! Noo.! It's okay! What the name of your kingdom's?"ask Lucy "Crocus Kingdom"say Gray "Oh! The Prince of Crocus Kingdom! Come in!"say Lucy.

Gray,Romeo and Natsu take a seat "What do you want to drink?"ask Lucy "ehm...are that okay?"ask Romeo "It's okay! While we wait the party!"say Lucy "I will like if you have Hot Green Tea"say Natsu "I will take the sweet ice tea if you not mind"say Gray "I will... A earl grey tea!"say Romeo "Okay! Wait for a sec"Lucy going to kitchen.

~A FEW MINUTES LATER~  
"sorry for take a long time!"say Lucy "Not to long!"say Natsu grinned "I will call my two sister!"say Lucy "Wendy! Lisanna! We have the guest from Crocus Kingdom!"say Lucy,suddenly Lisanna and Wendy come "Wah! The prince of the crocus kingdom! Look Carla! Plue!"say Wendy "Ah,You still take care of Plue and Carla? Nice girl!"say Lisanna pinched Wendy cheek's.

Lucy,Lisanna and Wendy take a seat "Okay can you...Introduce your name?"ask Lisanna "My Name Is Natsu Dragneel! I'm 19 years old!"say Natsu, "I'm Romeo Conbolt! I'm 14 years old!" "I'm Gray Fullbuster,a pleasure met you,I'm at the same age at Natsu"say Gray,Three sister are nodded "so? Are you will introduce yourself?"ask Natsu.  
"I'm Lisanna Strauss! 18 years old!" "I'm Wendy Marvell 13 years old!" "I'm Lucy Heartfilia,glad to see you! I'm same with Lisanna!"say Lucy "Ah! So you're Wendy!" say Natsu happily "nice to met you Natsu-san! Romeo-kun! Gray-san!"say Wendy bow.

"Nice to met you two Wendy!"say Natsu and Romeo,Gray just gave a smile. Lucy silent a bit "S-Such a mess..."Lucy mumbled "Lucy you okay?"ask Lisanna worried "We're making mess! Not invited Juvia! She might do something to Wendy!"say Lucy "don't worry! All be okay!"say Lisanna positive thinking even her heart was worried.

GRAY P.O.V.

Lucy was such a beautiful blonde girl,she has an pair of hazel eyes,curvy body and her blonde hair. Lisanna was also beautiful,blue emerland eyes,curvy body a little smaller than Lucy and her silver-hair. Wendy was such a cute little girl, hazel eyes,petite cute body and dark-blue hair,once I though Lucy was the beautiful of them! Seriously!? Why I must to be Honest!?

END GRAY P.O.V.

"You want...do something? Like...um.. Onee chan! Could we brought them to living room? Or our room?"ask Wendy,all of the boy gasp "Sure! You can have anything on your birthday"say Lucy,Lisanna nodded "B-But we..."Natsu was cut of Wendy "P-Please onii-san? Judt for once?"ask Wendy.

Suddenly,Lucy whispering "Just for once? Wendy hasn't have any friend,so she very excited when you come"say Lucy,the three boy's very guilty "O-Ok just for once"say Gray "Yeyy! Thank youuu!"say Wendy,she hugged Natsu "Okay...so..."

~Skip Time Sky Kingdom's Ground~

"They look have fun"say Lucy to Gray "yea" "Why not you join?"ask Lucy "ah...I'm...not sure if I playing kid's game" "I'm to tired"say Lucy "Such an easy tired person?"ask Gray "yea."

05.00 P.M.

The guest has come there was Chelia and Sherry from 'Lovely' castle,Lyon and Ultear from Ice kingdom,Sting and Rogue From White Shadow Kingdom and manymore and then….

BRAGH!

"LUCY! LISANNA! AND YOU STUPID LITTLE PRINCESS WENDY! WHY THE HELL I AM NOT INVITED!?"ask the mad Juvia "EVEN GRAY-SAMA IS HERE!? ARE YOU LUCY! SCARED I STEAL GRAY!?"ask Juvia,Lucy gasped "I-I know it's gonna happen…"Lucy murmured "Hold On you-Princess Stalker! What do you mean of part 'I Will steal Gray'"ask Gray "HEh! Isn't that was obvious Lucy like you!?"ask JUvia.

Lisanna hug her sister "enough Juvia! Don't embrass Lucy more!"say Lisanna "who's care?! Come on Hiliraux!" (A/N:Hiliraux is a mage OC's) "What Can I do For you ma'am?" "murder Wendy Marvell" "NO!" "Raouxu cioulus Reuxa! When Wendy's age were 15 she will die"say Hiliraux "Nooo!"say Lucy. Juvia and Hiliraux leave the party were Wendy was faint in Lucy's lap "It's my fault!"say Lucy "Not Worried! Wendy will not die,but…she will sleeping 5 years! And Wake Up when prince kiss her!"say the good mage,Mavis "Mavis! Thanks!"say Lisanna.

ROMEO P.O.V.

~Skip 5 years later~

I looked up to see my brother has got married,Gray-nii was with Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii with Lisanna-nee Oh! Wendy! I hope I can marry with you,the truth is,Lisanna and Wendy not real sister of Lucy,my age now 19,and my brother 24,I smirking at Gray-nii "Heh! Who say's Lucy-nee couldn't married with you?"ask me,Gray-nii face turned red "romeo!"he yelled at me and I cuckled.

I go to Wendy infirmary Room's "Wendy"I murmured,she still not wake up my face began closer to she and….

CHU..

I gasp and step away d-did I just kissing Wendy?! And Then a glowing light from Wendy.

SHE OPEN HER EYES!

"W-Wendy?"I ask "R-Romeo-kun! What just happen!?" "Y-You're cursed by Juvia and Hiliraux,for five years you're sleep… a-and I decided to kiss you and….. You wake up…does that mean…you love me?"ask me.

WENDY P.O.V.

My Face heated up "Y-Yes Ro-Romeo-kun I-I like- no I mean I love you"I confess,Romeo gave me a warm smile "I love you too"say Romeo and embrace me.

~skip time~

"really? We're dating now!?"Wendy asked,Romeo chuckled "yes my dear Wendy! We're date now"say Romeo "um…..Where Lucy-nee and Lisa-nee"Wendy asking Romeo "Ahaha! I forgot to tell you! Your sister and My brother are just married this the story:"

**FlashbacK (3 years ago):**

**After Wendy sleeping,Lucy and Lisanna despressed,but then,they're dating Gray and Natsu.**

**They happily dating together**

**~Skip Time 1 week ago~**

**Gray was ask Lucy for night date on romantic restaurant,then after eating "L-Lucy it's something I w-want to tell you"say Gray "what it is?" "W-Would you m-marry me?"Gray asked,Lucy was very surprised but…then she hugged her boyfriend-no! her fiancé "I love you so much Gray!"Lucy say "Me Too"**

**In another,Natsu was already proposed Lisanna on his home :3**

**End of flashback.**

Wendy shocked at his story "really! Wow! I never though that Lu-nee will end up with Gray-nii!"say wendy "What make you said that?"ask Romeo "Nothing! Let's go out! I'm very excited to met them!"Wendy said "Okay My Little Cat! Calm down"

~In Park~

Gray,Lucy,Lisanna and Natsu pick some-a hours for new couple- they going picknik "Hey minna!"Romeo waved his hand "romeo-W-WENDY!?"Lucy very surprised "Lu-nee! Lisa-nee!"Wendy hugged them tightly "Oh MY! Wendy! I didn't know you wake up!"say Lisanna "Romeo waking up me…" "With his kiss"say Wendy.

END OF ROWEN STORY BY SAKURASHADOWSFC

.

.

.

.

Not One of review maybe delete this story will be great -_-"

Tell me! Pleaseeee! What do you think

.

.

Singature  
SakuraShadowSFC


	3. Chapter 3:Lyon x Juvia

Fairy Tail Tale chapter three

.

.

.

.

SakuraSFC-Hey there! I'm come back!

Lyon-Why The Hell you're so,...late?

SakuraSFC-Sorry! It's many homework,and I was..playing with my friend! And then... I continued the stories of WHAT!

Juvia-are that why Sakura-san?

SakuraSFC-Yea... So are we gonna start the story?

Natsu-Of Course and WTF you make me Sherry's brother?!

SakuraSFC-pink hair? I think...

Juvia-Very Well Natsu-kun,WHY THE HELL NATSU AND JUVIA!?

SakuraSFC-It's not JuTsu it was LyVia

Gray-pfft...and... Natsu steal Juvia,and then Lyon heroic's action save Juvia?

SakuraSFC-Whooo WRONG!

Lucy-Don't be sad... You will look the story Gray

Gray-You Think I'm a baby Luce?

Lucy-I think,...?

Gray-You're so meany

SakuraSFC-ENOUGH! TO YOUR PLACE!

All (minus SakuraSFC)-AYEEE!

Disclaimer:I wish I could.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning:OOC's.

The Ice Beast and the rain girl

.

.

.

LYON P.O.V.

It was a heavy-rainy days on my castle,after all,the cloud are very gloomy and grey,the raindrops was getting more,the thunder was light and very noisy,oh God,why I have to live?! My name is Lyon Vastia,I'm a 'beast' now,seriously,I mean, I'm not a beast in past.

Knock Knock!

The door was knocked by someone "A people? I though they wouldn't coming here"I say to myself, I opened the door,infront of the door was a beautiful girl with wavy-blue hair,she has a dark-blue eyes,she wearing a hat,france hat I think,and the long-blue gown,she wear a pair of boot's.

"M-May I-I com-come in?"she asked as shivers,the weather are very cold,I nodded and the girl was cheering thankful "Thank you! I never expect,someone will good with me... you must be the beast who Sherry-chan and Natsu-kun telling"say the woman,I nodded, or my tea pot (The beauty and the beast has a magic tea-pot and thing can walk and talk) say too Crullie,her daughter too serve the woman,Crullie was tea-cup.

pour the tea on Crullie,the first time the woman ara surprised,but then she thank and Crullie "So...what is your name?" I ask as the woman drink her tea "My name is Juvia lockser,I'm the rain-woman"she say "Rain woman?"I confuse "Heh,Sherry gave me the weird short-name,rain-woman"say Juvia as she drink much of her tea "So...Who's your name?"ask Juvia "Oh! My bad,I'm Lyon Vastia"I say "Lyon...cool name! Why you turned to a beast?" "Heh,same as you the crazy brother-sister Natsu and Sherry" I say annoyed.

Juvia chuckled "Sherry-chan was very like you,but you don't loves her back right? Same as me,Natsu-kun was love-sick with me"say Juvia.

I nodded "How can you call the rain-woman?"I ask to her "You want to hear it? Listen..."

**Flashback (juvia p.o.v.):**

**My class was 2-3 in the middle school! Yay! I'm one-class with Lucy heartfilia, WAIT! Something wrong! I AM ONE CLASS WITH NATSU-KUN AND SHERRY-CHAN!?**

**I cursed myself for being so excited in new class... "Juvia-chan!"say someone,I look to a beautiful-blonde girl,Lucy "Lucy-chan! I'm one-class with you~!"I said happingly "Really! B-But... We're one-class with...Natsu and Sherry...Oh my bad..."say Lucy with eyes widened.**

**Lucy Heartfilia was beautiful-blonde girl with her hazel eyes and curvy body,I am already have friendship with her when I was go here,she was the first be my friend.**

**I and Lucy take a seat togheter "Hey,Juvia,wanna go out with me on sunday?"ask Natsu "No,Natsu-kun sorry,but I already hang-out with Lucy and Levy" Sherry, the sister of the damn-idiot Natsu Dragneel say to me "Hey! You Rain-woman! Don't make my brother despressed again!" I look at Sherry "why? I'm not your brother girlfriend! So it's okay when I go out!"I say "THAT'S IT!" I kicked out of the school- Oh...I made a wrong choices, Minerva- Natsu and Sherry's evil mother.**

**End Of Flashback**

Normal POV

"Your turn Lyon"say Juvia to Lyon "me? Ok"

**Flashback (lyon PoV)**

**Sunday morning,I and my other brother already packing-going to Magnolia,in this highschool years "Ice-Head! Hurry up! Mom will be so angry!" I turn back,seeing my damn-stupid brother,Gray fullbuster "shut up! I'm not Ice-Head,my brain was not hard,you're the one Ice-Head!"I said "Oh! You ask for-" "SHUT UP YOU TWO! Will you stop fighting!? Mom will came back on twenty-two minute!"say Ultear,my older sister "sis,you know,GRAY WHO START IT!"I said "WHO!? You're ask for it baka!"say Gray.**

**As I and Gray argument,Raven and Nachan,our younger brother-sister, was argument too "YOU! Start it first!" "NO!" "ARGGH! Girl's are so noisy!" Raven said, I look to Nachan oh... I see how Nachan want to punch Raven to the end of world "SHU UP YOU LITTLE FULLBUSTER! COME IN!"say our step-mother, but real mother of Ultear.**

**~Skip Time One Week~  
I already school at Fairy High,I'm in 2-3 Class,Gray was in7-1,Raven and Nachan in 6-2 (They still elementary school) and Ultear was 11-3, I go to 2-1 class,and I see Gray...BLUSHING!? How could Fullbuster blushing? In his hand,was a piece of blue-papers, Sting and Rogue chuckled at Gray,I walk over my step-brother "Hey,What happen bro?" I ask "I bet this is over a girl~~"I say "Oh! Gray-nii interest of girl?"ask Raven, I,Rogue and Sting sweatdropped "Of course Gray-nii interest in girl moron,he's normal, heh! I bet Lucy-nee if I right!"Nachan said "nachannn!"Gray yelling "So it's Lucy~~" say Lisanna with teasing sound.**

"**What?"ask someone, oh it's Lucy~~ "You ask Gray on date?"ask Loki annoyed in fact Lucy ask Gray out "Yes I am,but it isn't a date...well you see... I...must find someone too bookstore, since Levy-chan was sick,I ask Gray for it,why it was not anyone but Gray... I think... it's better with Gray-not with Natsu,Loki,Hibiki,Ren or Eve who always tease,not Sting and Rogue who already has a girlfriend,not with... Lyon cause' I know he will hang-out with Sting and other's boy minus Natsu,not with Lisanna who must help Mirajane and Elfman not will Raven or Nachan,they still kids and not with Ultear,she will go on the with Siegrain not with my sister,Wendy and my brother,Jellal,Wendy will play-with Chelia,Romeo,Nachan,Raven,Aira,Mao and Takumi,and Roaka, not with Jellal-nii cause he will go out- with Erza"say Lucy explained.**

**I nodded "You like Gray don't you?"ask Rogue "huh? Of course I like him! He's my friend!"say Lucy "no,no I mean 'love'"say Rogue again,this time,Lucy blushing "about that... umm...no..?"Lucy suttering.**

"**THERE'S! LUCY LOOOVVEEE GRAYYYY!"Say Cana,this girl was crazy, she drink A LOT of beer,Gray blushing like Erza's hair,same as Lucy.**

**At that time,Sherry ask me out,I reply no and she mad..turn me to a beast!**

**END**

After that,Lyon gave Juvia's her room and then,let chage Juvia.

After a few minutes,Lyon,Juvia, , . , ,and many more serve Juvia and Lyon a food.

In the next morning Juvia was very happy,in Lyon's garden is many of white roses "White Rose!" she yell "You like it...?"ask Lyon "Yeah! Very much so!"say Juvia "oh,I didn't know it..."say Lyon "in past,my father,was going on work,I was has a step-sister named Laki,she's bad,I know,infront of my father Laki was very nice girl,but then,Father going on work,she want a jewerly,and I just want a White Rose,after that,Laki throw me out house,a few days,I heard a news,My father was dead,Uncle Makarov told me that,he and my father was in the same works,so,I decided leave house.." Juvia say,suprisingly,Lyon hug Juvia tight "I understand..."he says,Juvia nodded "Where's your brother sister?"ask Juvia break the hug.

Lyon sigh "Nachan and Raven with they friend,Takumi,Aira,Wendy and Chelia schoolarships in America,and then Ultear and Siegrain has they own family,Gray was yeah...after he confess to Lucy,they engaged,and have a honeymoon,my step-mother dead already"say Lyon "oh..."

~Night~

In the night,Juvia was in the balcony,and then "KYAAAAA!"she screamed,someone was brought her "NOT SO FAST DRAGNEEL!"say a sound...it was a male with raven hair "Heh! Gray! You are never win her! You're already steal my Lucy!"say Natsu "AND I DON'T ALLOW YOU STEAL LYON'S GIRL!"say Gray "Juvia!"say someone "LUCY!"Juvia scream and hug Lucy "When did you..." "Sorry Dragneel,no BOYS allowed nearing my sister"say Mystogan who came "Mysto-nii!" Juvia screamed.

"Go fight him if you love Juvvia!"say Gray to Lyon,who came after heard Juvia's yell "Shut up you ice-bastard!"Say Natsu "SAME AS YOU Ash-BRAIN!"say Lyon fight Natsu...

"SORRY LYON-SAMA!"say Someone...Sherry! She heald a gun "Sherry!"say Lucy "DON'T!"say Gray

DOORRR!

Lyon was shoot by Sherry's gun "Lyon!"Juvia place Lyon head on her lap "J-Juvia... Run...S-Sherry W-Will shoot you..." "NO! Lyon! Don't dare you die! Infront of me!"say Juvia "I Love you Lyon..."Juvia cry,her tears was down "I-...I l-love y-you t-too J-Juvi...a..."Lyon last word.

Juvia cry loudly and she kiss Lyon on the lips "I don't care if I must married with a beast...come to me...Lyon..."say Juvia.

A shine come from Juvia and Lyon "yoohoo! Lyon will turn back!"say Lucy,Gray nod.

After the shine gone, a male with spiky-white hair stand infront of Juvia,a smile on his lips, "W-Who are you!?"ask Juvia "It's my real self,I'm Lyon"say Lyon,Juvia couldn't hold her tears of joy,Juvia pushed Lyon to the grass "Lyon! I love you!" "I love you more"say Lyon,and then...They share a sweet kiss.

"Ahem,So for now,you're dating?"ask a familiar voice "ERZA?!" "Ehem...You must have a big party"say Cana "WHY They here!?" "I invite them!" "NACHAN!? RAVEN!?"they laugh togheter,Lyon and Juvia silent...and then laugh too "Happy Ending huh?"ask Lyon "yes"say Juvia

The End

.

.

.

END!

Of Course not on chapter three! There's two pairings again! NaLi and GrayLu!

Tell me what you think thanks to: natpereira who follow and fav thid story and thanks too for jade mage follow this story! See U in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4:Natsu X Lisanna

I don't Own Fairy Tail if I done it then Juvia must be with Lyon

Behind the Sceen:

Natsu-Hey SakuraSFC! Are you have some request or what!?

SakuraSFC-School

Natsu-Yeah right whatever

Lisanna-You don't want a NaLi story? (Cry)

Mirajane-NATSU

Natsu-It's NOT what you think! GYaaa! Kami-sama! HELP MEE~~~~~!

SakuraSFC-They Crazy,okay enjoy story Minna~!

* * *

At Dragneel's kingdom

"But Father!"Natsu say to his father Igneel,he will married with Lucy heartfilia,Lucy was Gray's girlfriend and Gray was HIS brother,Gray just sigh "NATSU! Why you don't want to married with Lucy heartfilia!? She's good girl,beautiful too!"say his mother "Mother! Lucy was Gray's girlfriend!" "NAtsu!"Gray yell "married with her,it's the best way,I know I love her but you're destined for her,not ME, you're fool if you didn't-" "AND THAT WAS YOUR DECIDED!? YOU'Re HER BOYFRIEND! YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE DID YOU!?" "SHUT UP NATSU! I LOVE LUCY! I LOVE HER SO MUCH WITH ALL MY HEART!" "Then Why you-" "BOYS! GO UP!"Igneel yelled "It's my descisions!"Say Igneel again.

Natsu shoot a death-glare at his father (Natsu is angry very much 0.o) "Anything you decided for me,I will still hold my way Father I'M NOT LOVE LUCY I love someone else understand!?"Natsu yell at Igneel and go to his room.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Natsu rest in his bed,his head was very in pain "Lisanna..."Natsu say "You in Love with Lisanna didn't you?"ask someone "And what your problem if I love her Gray?"ask Natsu "it's nothing sorry for the last time,I just...angry,I love Lucy very much and... I was...Father...h-he descisions I will married Juvia... and when I hear that I very angry but..." "Youu fool Gray,You will married with that crazy-girl!? She's just obssesions with you she's not LOVE you just OBSSESION on you,but,I can see Lucy,she's very love you in all of her heart,"say Natsu pat Gray shoulders.

~RIng~

"Hello?" "_Gray? Is that you?_" "Yes is me Luce,what?" "_Have you seen Lisanna_?"ask Lucy "Lisanna?" "_after meet Angel you know my-step mother she's gone.._!" '"ANGEL!? Y-You crazy Is that real!?" _"Yeah...Daphne...Angel's friend was um...How can I say it..._" "say it" _"Your father was in possion-effect_"say Lucy _"And Natsu,for him...he will turned yto dragon.._." "WHAT!?" "_Y-Yes,the one thing you can have_ _doing was find the red-apple who knows it name...?_" "Ok,Ok see ya" "_See ya I love you_' "love you too"Gray end his cominication with Lucy.

FTFTFTFTFTFTF

Natsu was run to the forest,and slowly his skin turn red,DRAGON SKINS "Hehehe...You finnaly turn to dragon...Natsu Dragneel...son of Igneel" "DAPHN! YOU BASTARD! TURN ME BACK!" "Sorry Dragneel,Lisanna is the ONE can turn you back,"Daphne chuckling " . "ask Natsu "Oh! My Bad Lisanna is eating apple Angel give oh hahaha poor Lisanna~~ She's will die"say Daphne "YOU DAPHNE!" "Hohoho...Natsu is mad! ah how sweet-" "DAPHNE YOU F**K!" "Lucy?"

Lucy was stand infront of Natsu,she's have Lisanna in her back "Hey Natsu your wife-to-be is here I thought she's dea,but the spell said someone must kiss her,but first...WENDY!"Lucy called someone,and then Natsu looks the bushes.

and then...

Natsu look a mini-girl with blue hair,she wear a hat,and then come another, "What can I do-oh I know it! Everyone! Introduce!" "Wendy!" "Chelia!" "Romeo!" "Happy!" "Carla!" "Pantherlily!" "Eve! (sorry Eve fans)" "we are...Little kids" (Yes they are expect for Eve) "Wendy you found the apple?" "Yes Lucy-san! I found it! Yes Yes Yes! Girls! Boys! Marching! Ready? Get That apple" say Wendy to the 'mini kids' Lucy just smirk at the kids "One Two Three one two three" "CUTE~~!"say Natsu.

and then Wendy hand Natsu the red-one and the gold apple

"Eat Them! Natsu-san!"say Wendy "R-Really?" "Yesss!"say Wendy

Yum yum yum

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Natsu slowly turn to a human "Yayyy! I'm back I'm Back!'Natsu shout like a little boy "Kiss her Natsu,it's your job"say Happy pointing at Lisanna "wha-wha!?" :You're the one Lisanna love~

"Okay..."  
CHU

blitz

'Lisanna wake up~~!'say carla(she's OOC I know)

"Natsu? L-Lucy?" "Lisanna you Wake Up!"say Lucy "Not so fast dear..." "ANGEL!?" "don't forget your wedding day is tommorow Natsu,Lucy" "No- NO!"Lucy shout "Sorry dear,you can't run from reality"say Daphne "NO!"

~Next Day~

Lucy was standing infront of Gray's room "gray.."

Gray smile in pain "hi Lucy" "G-gray l-Listen I-I don't-"Gray hush Lucy with his finger "I know,just do it with natsu you'll happy,I don't want give up but..." "Sorry Lucy,"say Gray "I don't want married with Natsu-and Natsu don't want married with me! Angel just want the treasure from this kingdom! No No... Please...PLEASE! I promise to you tha day..."

Natsu and Lisanna hold they laughter.. "hey Lisa,we better hear that" "yup"

The day was-when Gray and Lucy making love in Lucy's room,and Lucy-is not a virgin anymore

"HAHAHA! ICE BASTARD!" "You hear us!?" "Sorry I-I just can't keep calm hahaha!"Lisanna laugh "Ugh You two..."

"Lucy!Natsu!"Igneel yell "Better the plan goes"say Natsu.

~at the McLovers~  
"anyone object?"ask Makarov before anyone say 'no' Gray bring Lucy he ride Happy-the magic CAT "Go On Gray! My turn! Eliminar el hechizo! ¡Ven! Mini Kids! Wendy! (Eliminate the spell! Come! Mini Kids! Wendy!)" "Wendy Here at your service! Singaling the other contact the other! Otros contactos! Ven seis mini niños! (Other contacts! Come six mini kids!)" "Mini Kids are here!Wendy what we do?" "Open The Potion!" "Okay! Estamos abiertos! La fuerza de siete mini-kids llame! vino elfo polvo! pociones de hadas! (We are open now! The strength of seven mini-kids call! came powder elf! fairy potions!) ATTACK!"

DUAR! DUAR!  
"Sounds fun fireworks"say Lisanna "The Plan was sucsed!"Mini-Kids Cheer "Thank You mini kids" "L-Lisanna.." "Hmm?"  
CHU!  
"I-I Love you W-Will y-you m-marry m-me?"ask Natsu,Lisanna eyes widened "YES I WILL!"Lisanna cheered at Natsu propose.

"Thank you my dear"say Igneel "You wave us from Angel and Daphne!"say Natsu's mother "No problem auntie"say Lisanna "Call me Mother please"say "O-Okay Mother..."They was cheers that day,Lucy and Gray happily ever-after too

END

Hey! You here? oh! I will thanks for:**anna tompodung-chan **for reviews this story!

anna tompodung-chan:Thank You I Love JerZa to, Oh it's not end,this is one story again about GrayLu hope you like it ;) anyway,I will try to make more JerZa fanfic for you but I just can make it when it was One-Shoot hope you didn't dissapointed!

Okay! The Next One will be Ending of this story!

RnR please~?


	5. Chapter 5:Gray X Lucy

Kyto Touche:Thank You,They're my favorite pairings too,Yes,I know it I hav a bad grammar of English,I'm Indonesian!

\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\

**behind the sceen**

Lucy-Finally!

Gray-What Finally?

Lucy-GrayLu!

Gray-Tch,yeah whatever

Lucy-*Look to GRay

Gray-What?

SakuraSFC-you better don't make Lucy cry!

Erza-ARE YOU PLAN MAKE LUCY CRY!?

Gray-I don't...

Lucy-*sniff* Gray is hate GrayLu...! *crying loudly

Gray-Waaa!Lucy gomen nasai! Gomen! Gomen!

SakuraSFC-nah,Grayy,APOLOGIZE! or you'll regret it,okay by the way let's start the story!

AYE SIR!

I'm Not Own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Sunday Morning In Heartfiilia mansions...

KRINGG KRINGG

Lucy Heartfilia open her eyes, "ng...It's already 06.00..."say Lucy and then yawning "Puun!"Lucy look down to see her pet,Plue "Morning Plue,yes I know Angel will mad to me if I don't bake breakfeast,"Lucy say as she walk towards her bathroom.

Lucy turn on the tap,Lucy enter her bath tub "Ahh,so relaxing..." she said.

\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\

After a few minutes (Or hour) Lucy get her tiny-pink towel and warp it around her body,she wwalk to er wadrobe and then pick up the blue tank-top and miniskirt,then she go downstairs "LUCY! WE'RE RUN OUT OF FOOD! BUY SOMETHING YOU!"say a voice "Tch,Yes Daphne"say Lucy rolled her eyes.

Daphne was Lucy's Step-sister,Lucy parents already die,The twelve of June her mother was die,and then,her father married with Karen,Karen has two daughter,Yukino and Daphne,Yukino was the only kind to Lucy,Daphne and Karen though Lucy was servant "Daphne right,buy some food!"say Karen "okay"Lucy say and bring Plue and her pink bag.

\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\

Fairy store,the name of Lucy's usually store,she go in and meet purple-haired maid "Hey Lucy!" "Hey Kina," "You want buy something?" "Food stock" "Wait here!"Kinana go to kitchen "Hey Lucy!"say someone "Oh Hi Lisanna!" "Are you want to go to Fullbuster Prince party?"ask Lisanna "Fullbuster Prince?" "yes,I will go with Natsu,Erza with Jellal,Mira-nee with Laxus,Kinana with Erik (Cobra),Evergreen with Elf-niichan,Levy with Gajeel,only the lucky woman can dance with the prince! You maybe the one!"say Lisanna "Hee...! Don't teasing meee~!"Lucy say pout "okay fine,sorry but I think it's you! You are very beautiful" "If I have a chage I will go"Lucy said.

"Here you go Lucy!"Kinana hand her a plastic of food "Thank You Kina,bye Sanna!"say Lucy "Becareful of Karen and Daphne! say Hello to Yuki-chan!"say Lisanna "Yes I will! Bye"Lucy wave her hands and go outside of Fairy Stores "Ne,Plue,I was very lucky have you didn't I?" "Puun~!""Plue only says that "yes I know it"Lucy chuckled.

LUCY POv

I'm in Magnolia's City Parks,I remember this place with my parents,espescially my mom,I and my mother always watch sparks here "Mom..." I open my bag and pull out a pink papers and the balpoint I start to write.

_Dear My parents (layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia) _

_Hey what are you two doing in the afterlife? I hope you two okay there,dear mom,dad, Yukino was the only kind to me eve though she's very calm but actually she's happy have a sister like me Daphne and Karen-sama doing it again,they think I'm a servants,I just can't face it._

_My Heart is hurt every rant they say to me... I just feel not Well._

_ ,Aed-sama and Old Bento-sama doing as well,but Aed-sama was sick._

_Dear mom... I happy here,I just happy in outside of mansion,when I am in the mansions I'm like a bird trapped in a cage,Yukino and Plue was the only comfort me!_

_Mom,Dad Fullbuster prince was celebrate a party I would happy to go there! _

_But...It was Karen-sama descisions._

_By The Way,I must go home see U!_

_From Your Lovely daughter,Lucy Heartfilia_

I warp the paper with white envelope,I look up to the sky "Puuu~!"plue Says "Yes Plue,let's go now"I said.

END of Lucy POV

Lucy run to the house "Lucy!"say a voice "Yuki-chan!"say Lucy look Yukino "COme Inside! Mom and Daphne-nee was take a bath! You better hurry cook!"say Yukino "Yes,Yuki-chan! I will"say Lucy and go rush to the kitchen.

~few minute later

"here you go Karen-sama,Daphne,Yuki-chan"say Lucy served Bacon, and Egg "Thank You Lucy"say Yukino "Yeah yeah,thanks"Daphne annoy thanking Lucy "FUllbuster Prince was invite us to the Party,Lucy,You don't have to come"say Karen "But-" "NO BUT YOU GIRL! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"say Karen "Y-Yes Karen-sama..."slowly Lucy walk towards the stairs.

Tears streaming down her beauty face.

She locked her room "Kami-sama...I want to meet Fullbuster prince...but how..?"Lucy ask

_Don't Worry Your wish will come true!_

Say a voice "Who are you?"Lucy asked,suddenly a girl wih dark blue hair come "I'm your Fairy Godmother!"say the kids _GODMOTHER!? _Lucy ask in deep inside of her heart "My name is Wendy! You want to go to Prince's party right? Here!"she slowly play her magic wand.

KYAAAA!

Yukino POV

poor Lucy... "YUKINO! You hear me?"My mom asked "Y-Yes mom?" "are yu have a partner for dance?" "S-Sting..."I said "Okay,So Daphne will dance with the prince"say My Mom "yes.."I said again I look at my bag and found the photo of me,Lucy and my older sister Angel,Angel was dead because of a incident.

We are infront of Fullbuster Prince mansion LARGE! very Large! "Yukino!"say someone "Sting!"I hug him tightly "Mom,this is Sting he's the son of Rogue-sama," "oh nice to met you Sting"say my mom "Nice to met you stingy"say Daphne,I shoot a death glare at Daphne "whoops Sorry"say Daphne.

END OF YUKino pOV  
Lucy very suprised at what Wendy do,her hair was tied up like her mom,use a ribbon,a very soft ribbon,Lucy wear a white gown wth a blue glitter,the gown stop at her knee,she wearing a crem-coloured stocking and transparent high heels,in her hand was two beautiful transparent gloves.

"thank you Wendy!" "Yourwelcome! But,In midnight you must go home okay!Wear this mask"Wendy handed Lucy a grey mask "Okay Wendy! see ya!"Wendy nodded and go away.

\((^0^)/\(^0^)/\(^0^)/\

Lucy was On Fullbuster Prince Party,she walked slowly to the crystal stairss (WOW!) the sound between the sound of clinking crystal shoes and it sounded crystal stair.

GRAY POV  
My Name is Gray Fullbuster,my age now was 21,My mom,Ur Fullbuster celebrate 21 party and I must search my wife in this party, My sister Juvia Fullbuster say about I must be grateful there's many beauty princess there.

Juvia sigh "JUvia-chan!"a voice call Juvia,Lyon Vastia,Juvia's boyfriend "Nah,Juvi-chi your boyfriend are here,ehm I mean,fiance"I said,Juvia blush and pinch my hand "OW! Fine! I'm not teasing you geezz!"Juvia's pinch was hurt T^T.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Prince Fullbuster Party!"Say my older sister Ultear "In this Party the youngers Fullbuster prince Gray will search his wife! Now let's welcome! Gray Fullbuster!"say Ultear,I sigh and walk towards the girls "KYAAA!" the girls scream "Hello,Night Princess" I say "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"the girls scream like they was crazy.

After I introduce myself,I walk the at the girls and they scream want dance with me,when I was about want to dance with green-haired princess with glasses,I look at the door.

Infront of the door was very beautiful Princess,her hair was blonde she wear white gown with blue glitter,I very amazed and walk towards the girls,she wear the grey mask-oh-perfect with my name Gray "Hello milady,what is your name?"I ask "I am...Cinderella..."she say shyly oh how perfect her blushing face.

I though for a moment... Cinderella isn't that was the one of Fairy Tale disney Princess? Ah I don't care! "I'm Prince Gray Fullbuster,may I have this dance?"I ask her,she suprised and slowly nod,she took my hands.

"Dance can start now!"say Ultear.

ENd Of Gray POV

Gray and Lucy dance slowly "Um...So...Where do you live?" "I-I live a-at...um...Around Strawberry street..." "Oh..."

Gray was curious of Lucy face "P-Prince?"Lucy ask as suddenly Gray open her mask

DINg DONG DING DOnG!

The big clock was sounding it's already midnight

"SOrry Prince!"Lucy ran out and leave her grey mask on Gray's hand "Wait!"Gray say "Who Are You..."Gray ask.

* * *

Lucy sigh "ah,Prince Gray is really handsome.."

"HOW COULD SHE!?"Daphne voice "D-Daphne! Calm down! SHe's" "BUT SHE STEAL PRINCE!" "W-Welcome house Daphne,Yuki-chan Karen-sama... What happen?"Lucy ask "The blonde-haired girl with grey mask steal the challege dance of Daphne to Prince" "oh..." "I Can't BELIEVE it!"Daphne yell "Calm down,You must take a rest!"say Karen "Yes mom.."

_Hah! It's me! Score One For Lucy Heartfilia Cinderella's!_

NEXT MORNING

"Lucy! Come down! The prince want to meet you!" say Karen,Lucy go downstairs,she look Gray, "Um,Please wear the mask?"ask Gray,Lucy nod and slowly,Wear the grey mask,the light come over,Lucy turn to her Princess form "Wha-SO" "Shut Up Daphne!"Say Karen "Y-You are t-the c-cinderella?"Gray ask,Lucy shyly nod,sudennly Natsu and Lisanna come "Congrats Lucy!"They say "Gyaaa!"

"Um..Princess Lucy,Will you marry me...?"ask Gray,Lucy blush "Y-Yes..."Lucy say They are cheers (Minus Daphne) "Thank You..."Gray kiss Lucy,they share they first kiss at that time.

* * *

Five Years laters...

A raven haired girl walk towards the blue-haired boys "Ne,Julian"Gracy say to her cousin "I hear something Natsu-jii say about shit,fuck and manythings what the meaning of that" "That was rant"say Ray "In past,Daphne-san say rant thing to Mama"say Ray "Yes yes"say Lissy the pink-haired girl "NATSU WOULD STOP SAY THAT RANT WORDS!?"Ask Lucy "But Whyyyy!?" "Kids are follow the word you know"say Gray "Okay Please don't kill meeee!"say Natsu

After a while the Fairy Tale story became real...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(^0^)(^0^)(^0^)

There! The Last Chapter of Fairy Tail Fairy Tale! thanks for: natpereira who favs and follow this story also thanks for jade mage who follow this story.

Thank you for Kyto Touche and anna tompodung-chan who reviews this story your reviews help me to fix the mess in my story of English laguage!

Thank You so much Next Time I will write another english story! Ja'ne!


End file.
